The Life and Adventures of Mr and Mrs De Lis
by Zamairiac
Summary: A chronicled list of the drama and adventures that occurred within the relationship of Fleur and Michael. A sequel to One.


_**Okay, so this story is the first one shot in a small series. Each will detail a certain part of Michael and Fleur's life, whether it be a simple bout of comedic grocery shopping, or a more in depth meeting between Fleur and a mare from Michael's past, one that he deliberately failed to mention in 'One'.**_

_**In any case, I hope you all enjoy this little sequel and all the ones that follow.**_

_**Begin!**_

"_We are bonded forever" _-Telepathy

_My name is Michael Lily _– Thinking

** Pillow Talk**

The first thing I became aware of as I awoke was the unfamiliar weight upon my chest. I couldn't figure out what it was at first, yet even as I made to open my eyes and see, something…stopped me.

It was most bizarre, a sensation I knew not. And yet I found myself easily complying to remain in a constant state of curiosity.

"_Wake up, mon amour…"_

A…voice, a soft, beautiful voice so full of longing, of a want to care for…for me. It was so lovely, so wonderful that I made to speak, to call out for who the voice belonged to.

But then…a touch, a soft, furry touch against the right side of my neck. It was so gentle, so loving in its desire to show how much it cared for me that I…I was unable to do much more than let out a brief, morning weary sigh.

"_Shhh, relax my love. Speak silently, with only my image in your mind…and I will always hear you."_

_Her…image?_

What did she mean…Who was-

Images rapidly, suddenly flashed behind within my dark vision. I saw a mare atop a man, touching him, speaking with such _love_ behind each and every word that left her muzzle. I could _feel_ what she felt for him, for this man, for the man that had enveloped her every ounce of amorous desire.

But then…I saw him, the man she had laid atop of. I saw the confusion, yet also the sheer _want_ within his smouldering gaze. His eyes, so green and vibrant as they stared up at her, at the eyes I currently gazed through.

The man…he was me.

With that realization flooding through my mind, so too did the memory of what occurred the previous day, the previous night. I remembered all that I saw when I gazed at her, at Fleur…at my Fleur.

And as I did so, all the love, the craving to be held and noticed, to be wanted by someone so dearly came back…and I remembered who I was, who she was.

Who we would forever be, until the fields called for us and we found each other once more. Free to run, to laugh and love one another for all eternity.

"_Fleur…"_

"_Michael…"_

I could feel the softness of her coat brushing up against my skin as she moved atop me, allowing her mane to cascade down unto my chest, her hind legs smoothly resting, touching the inner side of my thighs.

Her barrel pressed completely, yet lightly against my midsection, between stomach and chest. Thus allowing her to happily slip her muzzle beneath my chin and against my neck, therefore bringing bout after warm bout of air to comfortably tickle my skin.

Lastly, her surprisingly strong, toned forearms trailed against either side of her stomach, before almost lazily trickling down to touch my own, the hooves resting against the now open palms of my hands.

All of this happened within but a few moments, a few seconds. But the way in which she did it, the love, the care behind each and every movement caused me to carefully, slowly take note of everything.

What was more, was that while I felt what each touch, each tender caress did to me. I was somehow, blessedly, gratefully gifted with the knowledge of what it did to her.

I could feel the light shudder of satisfaction as she nestled her muzzle against my neck.

I could feel the tender ripples of relaxation as she lazily stretched her back legs, a brief but large amount of elation spreading through her as they pressed firmly against my own.

I could feel the gentle waves of satisfaction as a good, pleasurable ache throbbed dully within her quelled warmth, without the slightest trickle of a confused, uneasy thought.

But what made it all so wonderful, so thought provokingly brilliant was the joyful realization of that Fleur could feel this too, atop of what she already felt, on and on without end.

Endless satisfaction, one that no one could ever surpass.

"_You feel…so wonderful against my fur, my love," _she purred, her jubilant, accented voice nigh erasing gentle tweeting of the birds outside. _"To have finally found you, to have held your head against my barrel while you slept…Mhmm, oh Michael, no one has ever made me feel so strongly."_

Her words were strange, emotional, dramatic even…and yet as I felt strong emotion, hers and mine flowing through me, I too could not hold back. I too could not stop the expressive speech that filled my thoughts…for her.

"_I feel so alive right now, Fleur. I feel like…like I have a reason to wake up, like I can do so with the knowledge of not being alone anymore…all because of you."_

Her muzzle, her lips pressed firmly, gently against my neck, a soft sigh escaping them as I wrapped my fingers around each hoof, squeezing both affectionately.

"_You will never be alone again Michael,"_ she said, such strong emotion behind every word. _"I will hold you in my arms for all eternity if need be, never will I let you go."_

…

Silence followed for what must have been eternity, nought but the feel of fur, of a barrel rising above, and falling down against my chest. So many thoughts filled my mind, too many in all actuality.

And with Fleur firmly on my mind, I could do nothing but voice them to her. Yet she did not belittle me, mock me, laugh at me…she merely took them all in her ever patient stride, pausing between each question.

"_Where do I go from here?"_

…

"_You go with me, my heart," _she soothed softly._ "We will make a life together."_

…

"_I have no job, no one would hire me. I've been surviving on Celestia's charity. How am I supposed to make a life with you without any way to support us financially?"_

…

"_I have a friend, you know him now." _she assured, the image of a stallion flickering through my mind as she did so._ "He can help you, he can help us make our life a life worth living together."_

…

"_But…everyone thinks that you and him…you and him are…"_

She didn't even need to pause this time.

"_Then they shall know that Fancy and I are no longer together. They will know who has my heart, what they think and what they say is inconsequential. The only opinion that matters to me…is yours."_

…

"_I love you…" _I sighed happily. "_I…It should feel so sudden and yet I feel as though I've known you all my life, all your life. I feel as if I…"_

"_As if without me, you would fall apart," _she finished, nuzzling my neck as slowly, as lovingly as was possible. _"I know my darling, I feel the exact same way…Reach for me and you will know it to be true"_

I didn't even have to think, reaching out instinctively for her…everything. All her thoughts, emotions, worries…everything. And there it was…the exact same, brittle tether holding onto an image of me. Looking at it, I knew that all it would take was a minute push in wrong emotion to make it shatter into infinite pieces.

I was transfixed…until a sudden bout of air brought reality back.

The warm breath moved upwards gradually, heating my neck, my chin…my lips. Before, with naught but a loving wave of affection, her lips pressed against mine. The feelings, the thoughts racing through the both of us were immense.

We breathed heavily, panting feverously as the kiss, our kiss evolved into a passionate session. Our tongues flicked out, touching, caressing the inside of the others mouth. Moans, groans and intensifying shudders racked her, racked me as we pressed together even more.

"_We begin our life today, mon amour. We live, we cry, we laugh, and we die…but together, never apart."_

"_Fleur…"_

For the first time that morning, I opened my eyes and looked up, a smile worming its way onto my face as stared at perfection. Two pools of purple lidded affectionately…and a dreamy, loving smile all for me.

"Michael," she breathed, her sensual accent swiftly causing my blood to run hot. "Last night was ours. You took care of me, and I took care of you. But for now, for this one morning I want you to relax, and let me _love you completely…"_

"Fleu-"

"Shhh," she hushed, a beautiful open smile adorning her muzzle. "Relax my love, for me."

Smiling myself as she began to move, hooves, tongue and breath gently forcing me to go lax…and let her…

"_Do not worry overmuch, Michael,"_ she tittered musically, her light laughter filling the entirety of my mind. _"I assure you there will still be an itch I very much want you to scratch…"_

…

_Fantastic._

**To Be Continued In**

**The Life and Adventures of Mr and Mrs De Lis- Shopping With The Missus**


End file.
